


如何成为蝙蝠家最爱的小罗宾

by jiamulynn



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, Jarro is an angel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn
Summary: 梦到的东西不可以当真，除非你是罐罗。
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 29





	如何成为蝙蝠家最爱的小罗宾

**Author's Note:**

> 甜饼摸鱼，海星上头产物，请不要在意太多细节
> 
> 感谢不愿透露姓名的齿老师帮我beta!

通常来说，蝙蝠家族的一员不会为什么事感到特别惊讶。毕竟，在一个一切都可以用“因为我是蝙蝠侠”来解释的世界，没有什么是不合常理的。

****通常来说**** 。

迪克张了张嘴，又闭了回去。韦恩宅的客厅里出现了足足半分钟的鸦雀无声，甚至创下了“提姆和达米安见面不见血时长”的新纪录。或许他们终有一天会爱上彼此。

在他们面前，一只海星从布鲁斯的掌心冒了出来。一只海星，眨着比例惊人的大眼睛，站在复仇黑夜蝙蝠侠的手心里。

还他妈的穿着一套罗宾制服。

“我想我该去睡一会儿。”提姆说。

啊。布鲁斯想，看来这确实把他们吓到了。

“这是罐罗。”他介绍道，“罐罗，这是迪克，杰森，提姆，达米安，和阿尔弗雷德。”

“他开始和一只海星讲话了，”杰森感叹道，“或许你去睡觉的时候应该叫上他。”

“他是-”布鲁斯迟疑了片刻，“可对话的。”老天，他真的不擅长这个。“说来话长，但是-”

“别担心，老爸，我搞得定！”‘可对话的’罐罗说，四只小鸟齐刷刷地吸了口气。

“嗨，你们好！我是罐罗，”他自信地开口。就在布鲁斯即将松一口气的时候，这只充满智慧的外星生物继续说道：

“——蝙蝠侠最爱的罗宾。”

事实证明，布鲁斯·韦恩并不是最不擅长做介绍的那个。

“在联盟决定好如何安置他以前，他会借住在韦恩宅里。”布鲁斯紧接着说，试图让他的罗宾和前罗宾们忘记上一句话的内容。

噩梦中的画面出现了：迪克皱起眉前倾身体；杰森向后倚着沙发大声冷笑；提姆略微眯起眼睛，低头发起了讯息；达米安把手按上了不知何时出现在腰间的武士刀。阿尔弗雷德叹了口气。

“提姆，你在给谁发消息？”布鲁斯尽可能柔和地问。

“比起那个，不如你先来回答我们的问题，”杰森说，“你要一只海星做了罗宾？”

“他不是海星。”布鲁斯说，“也不是罗宾。”

“噢，但我是！”罐罗说，“我完全胜任了最酷的罗宾。”

四只小鸟同时瞪起了布鲁斯。阿尔弗雷德放在桌面的茶水点心无人问津。

“你不是。”布鲁斯重复道。

“ ** **我坚持**** 。”罐罗说。“老爸。”

“它什么时候走？”达米安问。

“ ** **他**** 。”布鲁斯说。

“超人很快过来。”提姆说，“男孩们，现在我们只需要拖住他。”

如果手里没有站着罐罗，布鲁斯会把自己的脸埋进去，“我没有被精神控制。”

“喝醉的人都说自己没醉。”提姆说。

“我没有精神控制老爸！”罐罗终于插进了话，“我永远不会这么做，除了他在做噩梦的时候。”

“哈，现在知道他为什么还带着你了。”达米安说。

“达米安！”布鲁斯警告道。

“怎么了？我还没说到制服的问题呢。”

“罐罗是一个值得信任的朋友，”布鲁斯说，“你们会认识到这一点的。阿尔弗雷德？”

“是的。罐罗少爷，”阿尔弗雷德对他点了点头，“请允许我带你四处转转。”

没有人会蠢到和阿尔弗雷德对着干。他们的管家端着托盘（和上面的罐罗）离开了客厅，罐罗赞美甜饼的声音也随之渐远。布鲁斯确信他在他们的身影消失在转角以前听见了阿尔弗雷德的轻笑。

布鲁斯松了口气。身后传来敲击玻璃的轻响，他回过身，和阳光下亮得扎眼的三原色对上视线。

“嗨。”克拉克飘在窗外，声音模模糊糊地传进来，“听说你被精神控制了？”

  1. 阿尔弗雷德



“他们好像不太喜欢我。”罐罗说，“尤其是最小的那个。是我做错什么了吗？”

“别想太多，罐罗少爷。”阿尔弗雷德说，“知更鸟有……较强的领地意识。”阿尔弗雷德想起布鲁斯求助的目光，又补充道，“如果这让你非常困扰……”

“噢，不，完全不。”罐罗放下一枚饼干，眼睛一如既往地亮晶晶的，“老爸常常和我说，如果你想得到什么，你要自己努力去争取。”

他大声宣布：“看着吧，阿福爷爷！我会成为他们最爱的罗宾的！”

阿尔弗雷德擦拭着一枚银边的盘子，只是略微挑起了眉。

罐罗摩拳擦掌：“这样老爸就会为我骄傲，我就可以成为他最最爱的罗宾了！”

啊。阿尔弗雷德点了点头。这就完全合理了。

  1. 迪克



“没错，又一个！”迪克疯狂地按着键盘，“我觉得他就是在报复我。怎么，我说了一句我是他唯一的罗宾，他就突然成了罗宾收藏家了？杰森提姆和达米就算了，那可是只海星，还天杀的会心灵控制！”

芭芭拉从铺天盖地的对话框里爬出来喘了口气：“海星？”

“是的，外星海星！”迪克猛击着感叹号，随后传过去一张照片。他此刻独自一人坐在没有开灯的房间里，窗外的蝙蝠灯提醒他布鲁斯和达米安去夜巡的事实。倒不是说夜翼就不能和蝙蝠侠一起夜巡，但该死的，布鲁斯到底为什么要有这么多罗宾？

芭芭拉很快回复了他：“哎呀。”

过了几秒钟：“好可爱。”

迪克猛地把头向后撞上沙发。

一阵有些黏糊糊的敲门声又让他抬起了头：“请进。”

房门被推开了一道缝隙，暖黄的灯光在房间里打出一个漂亮的矩形。星形夹心。

“嗨，”再怎么说，迪克还是无法对着家里的客人发火，布鲁斯会伤心的，“罐罗。”

“晚上好，”罐罗用一只角扶着门，另一只角躲在罗宾制服的兜帽里，“噢，这里好黑。”

天哪，它看起来好可怜。迪克感觉心里的怒气泡泡一下子被戳破了。“你可以开灯。”

“ ** **我可以**** ？”罐罗猛地抬起应该是头的位置，门外的灯火让他的大眼睛闪闪发亮，“你真好，哥哥！”

迪克感到一只粉红的箭头穿胸而过。他深吸一口气，站起了身：“不，”他压抑着声音的颤抖，“还是我来吧。”

直到一个小时以后，罐罗躺在他身边的抱枕里，以外星生物的方式笑得前仰后合的时候，迪克才恍惚地想起自己还没有回复芭芭拉的消息。

“你们简直太酷了，哥哥！”罐罗用触角擦去了眼睛笑出来的泪水，“我简直不能想象，噢，求求你，再给我讲一讲，你和老爸之后是怎么收拾那群家伙的？”

他刚刚拿起手机是要做什么来着？

在迪克把自己和布鲁斯的美好回忆分享到十分之一的时候，房门再次被敲响。

“很高兴看到你们相处得如此愉快，迪克少爷，罐罗少爷，”阿尔弗雷德说，“布鲁斯老爷刚刚回来了，他想要知道你是否愿意留下过夜。”

“老爸！”罐罗从沙发里一跃而起，“我要去给他一个巨大的拥抱！”他湿答答地一路小跑经过阿尔弗雷德，在走到门口的时候转过身，“你要不要一起来，哥哥？”

“我-”在他还沉浸在罗宾时期的回忆里的时候，迪克几乎要一口答应了，直到他想起来他现在已经做了夜翼，“我就不了，替我问好，罐罗。”他又看向阿尔弗雷德，“我想我会留下来，”这意味着明天早上他需要起得要命的早，不过管他呢，“但是不用为我准备早餐了。”

“好的，迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“噢，噢我差点忘了，”在阿尔弗雷德关上房门以前，罐罗又跑了回来，“我过一会儿还可以回来找你吗，哥哥？”

“当然。”迪克立即说。

“ ** **我爱你——**** ”罐罗欢呼着顺着楼梯扶手滑了下去。

噢，罐罗宝贝。迪克把一只手放上了胸口，它连对话气泡都是粉色的！

  1. 杰森



“晚上好，地毯。晚上好，柜子。”杰森把头罩摘下来，抹了抹上面薄薄的一层雨水。他把头罩放到门口的柜子上，雨水很快在旁边聚成小小的一滩。

杰森踩掉了鞋，湿透的袜子在地板上留下一串水印，但他暂时不想去在意这些。并不是每一次夜间活动带来的疲惫都会战胜他对整洁房间的需求，但今晚他想要放浪形骸。在布鲁斯叫他回韦恩宅的时候，他还以为——或许是——有什么重要的事。可是布鲁斯只是给他们展示了他“最爱的罗宾”，之后又和氪星人聊起了天，紧接着就去夜巡。他甚至没有好好地和布鲁斯说上话，下一次见面又不知道要什么时候。杰森仰面把自己摔进床里，双目无神地注视着顶灯：“你好，灯。”

“你好，杰森！”

头顶传来的声音让杰森猛地弹了起来：“操？！”

“注意语言！”他转过身，那只海星站在他的床头，做出一个类似双手叉腰的动作，“老爸没有这么和你说过吗，哥哥？”

“他早就管不着我了。”杰森说。

“我会控制思想，当然也会读心。”罐罗说，“我知道你正在脑子里给自己漱口，因为你没有乖乖听话。”

“你 ** **他妈**** 在我的房子里干什么？”杰森说。

“噢，这个啊，”罐罗忽然羞涩起来，支吾了好一阵子，“我想你了，哥哥。”

“你给我等一下，”杰森一个迅速后退，“首先，我们前两天刚见过，第一次。”

“而且，我不是你哥。”

罐罗眨了眨眼睛，那只眼睛可真他妈的大，“可是我们有同一个老爸。”

“那也不会把我变成你哥。”杰森坚持道。

“不会吗？”

“不会。”杰森说，“我知道你已经用某种手段骗到了迪基鸟的认可，但只是因为那家伙太好骗了。在我这儿甜言蜜语可行不通，伙计。”

“我懂，你是猛男。”罐罗崇拜地点了点头，“这真的超级酷，哥-杰森！”

“哥-杰森又他妈是什么鬼东西——算了，”杰森说着回到床上，“从我的床上下去。等等别——”

在他能够阻止以前，罐罗发射了钩爪枪，轻盈地跳到了床边的书架上，钩爪在书柜边缘留下一个小小的爪印。杰森感觉自己心痛得要昏过去了：“噢！”

“对不起！”罐罗惊叫道，“我不知道——或许我可以补救！我可以在上面贴个贴纸，就比方说，我们的合影？”

“我不要和你合影，外星生物。”杰森把脸埋进了枕头里，感到纤维划过颧骨的擦伤带来的刺痛，“你到底是来干什么的？”不，他一点也不想知道，“你是从锁眼里流进来的吗，异形怪？”

“我叫罐罗。”罐罗说，“我不是从锁眼里流进来的。”

罐罗转向房间里的角落：“老爸带我进来的。”

杰森难以置信地跟着望过去，看到先前倚在墙上的一片阴影向前迈了一步：“你退步了。”

在杰森翻白眼之前，罐罗比他先一步叉起腰：“老爸！”

“我是说，”布鲁斯穿着一套连帽衫，不是西装，不是蝙蝠衣，也不是刻意做旧的衣服，只是一套柔软的灰色帽衫。杰森之前甚至不知道他的衣柜里 ** **存在**** 这种衣服，“很高兴见到你，杰森。”

“同-同乐。”巨大的惊吓和底下埋藏的一点点惊喜在杰森身边胡乱地打着转，他也不知道自己在说什么了，“你他妈怎么进来的？”

布鲁斯往前走了几步。噢我的老天爷他的手竟然插在口袋里，杰森感到脸上莫名其妙地发起热，布鲁斯在他的表情里迟疑了片刻，“你的钥匙就在鞋垫底下。”

杰森吞咽了一次，“啊。”

“杰森，”布鲁斯已经站到了他面前，被略微俯视的角度让杰森为一大桶安全教育做好了准备，但布鲁斯只是把一只手放到了他脸上的擦伤旁边，“痛不痛？”

哦，操。杰森脑子里调配漱口水的阿尔弗雷德们放下了手里的东西。太多工作！他们不满地挥舞拳头。

“其实不……”杰森目光游移到书架上，掠过一只擦拭着泪水的海星，又回到布鲁斯的蓝眼睛里，“有一点。”

布鲁斯把另一只手从口袋里拿了出来，酒精棉片和创可贴。 ** **认真的**** ？

酒精带来的灼烧感让他稍微偏了偏头，布鲁斯略微停顿了一瞬，才把创可贴贴了上去。

“还有吗？”他问。

“呃，没……”多么不幸啊，今晚红头罩的任务出乎意料地顺利，甚至连个指节的擦伤都没有。早知道就 ** **断他妈的两根肋骨**** ！杰森狂野地想，让他那时常不在身边的养父看看自己的孩子有多么悲惨，又是多么坚强，然后为之心痛，最好再掉几滴眼泪。

“没有了。”杰森遗憾地说。

布鲁斯点了点头：“那就好。”

他起身朝门口走去，“晚安，杰森。”

“等等，你就走了？”杰森说。

“无论你是否相信，杰森，”布鲁斯在门口回过头，“我之前只是没有钥匙。”

门在他面前安静地关上了，杰森有些泄气地坐回床上。

一只柔软的触角在他手上拍了拍，让他险些大叫出声：“他的意思是他明天还会来，只要你不移动钥匙的位置。”

杰森呼出一口气，仰面躺回床上：“你是怎么做到的？”

“噢，说起来你可不要生气，我和他说我怕你把我杀了，一定要他过来……”

“不，”杰森说，他想问为什么这只海星可以这么大声地说出他想要什么，说出他有多爱他的老爸，又能对布鲁斯对他的爱如此坚信不疑？他叹了口气，“算了。”

“让我和你说实话吧，”罐罗说，“‘最爱的罗宾’那句是我梦见的，他从来没有承认我做他的罗宾。”杰森朝他偏过头，罐罗耸了耸肩，“但有时候，我们需要透过现象看本质。”

杰森为此挑起眉，“你真的读了他的脑子？”

“噢，不。我其实不会读心，”罐罗说，“比起精神控制，那可是一件精细活儿。”

“混蛋。”杰森说。

“@#*$。”罐罗说。

杰森眨了眨眼睛，“你说什么？”

  1. 提姆



“别试了。”提姆坐在蝙蝠电脑前敲打着键盘，头也不回地开口，“你会出现在我身边只有一个可能：你已经获得了其他人的信任，现在也试图获得我的。”他移动视线，罐罗站在他的键盘旁边，很是费力地捧着一杯咖啡，正抬起眼睛委屈地看着他。

提姆哼了一声，“用热情骗到迪克，用布鲁斯骗到杰森，招数不错。可惜你没有认清一个事实：我和他们不一样。”他再次看向屏幕，“征服者斯塔罗，你曾是联盟最大的敌人，变小和变可爱并不会把你的威胁降低一分一毫。因此我永远不会信任你，无论你做什么。”

罐罗安静地把咖啡放到了提姆手边。

提姆端起来喝了一口，“ ** **无论你做什么。**** ”

罐罗靠着咖啡杯滑坐下去，看向洞顶倒挂的蝙蝠，“是因为我的罗宾服吗？”

“布鲁斯也是一样。”提姆说，“和其他人不同，我们把感情和信任分得很开。我打赌他脑子里针对你的制服计划比针对整个联盟的还要多。”

“你在骗人。”罐罗说，“老爸不会这样对我的。他说了我是值得信任的……”

“那是对别人而言，”提姆说，“他或许喜欢你，但仅此而已。他会完全信任的人只有他自己。早点认清这个比什么都好。”

“唔噢，”罐罗说。“你确实是最像老爸的罗宾。”

“我知道。所以我们来做个协定，”提姆干脆地敲下键盘，一张协议从打印机里飘了出来。“有其他人在场的时候，我会像你需要的那样对待你。你会是全家人最爱的那个。但除此之外，你能在我这里得到的只有应急预案。”他把那张纸拍在罐罗面前，“我不知道你为什么需要每个人喜欢你，也与我无关。我满足你的强迫症，你也满足我的。”

“好吧，如果这是你希望的。”罐罗咕哝着按下湿漉漉的一个印子，“但你有一句话说错了。”

提姆抱起肩。

“老爸常常和我提起红罗宾。他信任你。”罐罗说，“百分之一百。”

提姆的手松了下来，一时间无处可放。

“所以不如我们换个说法，”罐罗轻轻地在提姆手上拍了拍，“我给你时间，你也给我。”

  1. 达米安



“他应该是最好相处的那个。”在此之前，迪克告诉罐罗，“达米喜欢动物。”

罐罗尖叫着在蝙蝠洞里四处躲避达米安的劈砍，想知道蝙蝠家族是不是每个人都有属于自己的一套语言体系。

“你不够格。”达米安在又一次把刀尖指到他眼前的时候说，“穿着山寨的 ** **我的**** 制服不会把你变成罗宾，外星生物。”

“我用其他方法战斗。”罐罗声音颤抖，“我们可以把刀放下吗？”

“你根本不是最酷的罗宾！”达米安说，“一个罗宾不会向对手求饶。”

“这大概就是我们的分歧所在，”罐罗说，“我认为我完美地完成了老爸的要求。”

“你输了。”

“我活着。”罐罗说，“对老爸来说，这就是最酷的事情。”

达米安眯起眼睛审视了他一会儿，收起了刀。

还没等罐罗松一口气，达米安又说，“但你不可能因为这个成为父亲最爱的罗宾。”

罐罗叉起腰，如果他有腰的话，“但我确实是！”一串长长的闪回从他的脑子里浮现，在强烈的感动中，他忽视了达米安越来越黑的脸色，开始添油加醋地细数蝙蝠侠从把他养在罐子里开始的点点滴滴，说到他第一次叫出‘老爸’时蝙蝠侠眼里的惊讶，说到蝙蝠侠的怀抱隔着一层罐子温暖着他，说到他用钩爪枪荡进蝙蝠侠手里时内心的喜悦，以及每一次思考‘蝙蝠侠会怎么做’的时候内心的巨大骄傲。

罐罗再次感叹：“他好爱我！”

“炫耀到此为止了，”达米安忍无可忍地打断，“第二轮！”

“第二轮？！”罐罗在刀出鞘的声音之中夺路而逃。救命，想想蝙蝠侠会怎么做。“坚持战斗直到生命终结”。坏榜样。罐罗吞咽了一次，不，还是想想别的。

“达米安哥哥，”他大喊道，“求你不要杀我！”

追在他身后的疾风停住了，达米安皱起眉看他，“我没打算杀你。”

“你没有吗？”罐罗大口喘气，“看着不像吧。”

“这是 ** **训练**** 。”达米安说，“就和我刚来到蝙蝠洞的时候一样。父亲从来没有训练过你？”

罐罗摇了摇头，“老爸从来不打我。”

噢，达米安把刀收了起来。这家伙真的不是罗宾。

“你是不是叫罐罗？”达米安说。

“是的。”罐罗说。他仍然没搞明白发生了什么。

“重新认识一下，我是达米安·韦恩。”达米安说，“我还是第一次见到会说话的海星。艾斯已经足够聪明了，但语言相通仍然可以节省不少麻烦。”他朝罐罗伸出手，“你吃什么牌子的海星粮？”

  1. 布鲁斯



阿尔弗雷德在蝙蝠车发动机的轰鸣中踏入蝙蝠洞潮湿的空气。一杯红茶和一杯牛奶，一碟夜间点心。在他走下最后一级台阶的时候，他感到蝙蝠洞有些不同。与往日的空空荡荡比起来拥挤得多。

阿尔弗雷德看向蝙蝠电脑。提姆正在敲着键盘，但显然没有专心，而是在等待蝙蝠车打开车顶和装作自己没有发现这件事之间绷紧了后背。迪克在他旁边倚着操作台，毫无掩饰地注视着蝙蝠车里跳出的人影。

“潘尼沃司。”罗宾摘下了眼罩，对他点了点头，“我-”

“布鲁斯！”迪克以一个惊人的速度出现在他们眼前，让达米安把他的问候噎了回去。在这以后，迪克猛地扑进了布鲁斯怀里。

布鲁斯条件反射地回抱住了迪克，但看起来明显地僵硬了。他轻轻地拍了拍迪克的后背，对阿尔弗雷德比出口型：“我要死了？”

“以我拙见，布鲁斯老爷，”阿尔弗雷德说，“迪克少爷只是终于意识到你的每一次夜巡都可能有去无回。”

迪克把脸从布鲁斯肩膀里抬起来，它红得非常不像样子：“罐罗！！”

刚刚对自己哥哥的后背使出了一个大力回旋踢的罐罗无辜地抬起头：“怎么了，哥哥？”

“抱-抱歉，布鲁斯，刚才那……”

“那是老爸今天遇到的最好的事。”罐罗说，“不是吗？”

“咳，”布鲁斯清了一次嗓子，即使是他也无法否认这句话。“那我，我先去杰森那边……”

“杰森少爷今晚回来了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“引用：‘我今晚没受伤，省得那老男人空跑一趟’，引用毕。”

“他在楼上？”布鲁斯说。

“鉴于这是韦恩宅的最底层，是的，布鲁斯老爷。”

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。请告诉他我很快上去。”布鲁斯说。同时，他遥远地对提姆点了点头，提姆挥了一次手作为回应。

在即将踏出蝙蝠洞的时候，阿尔弗雷德回头望了一眼。达米安迎接着艾斯热情的拥抱，迪克低着头清理布鲁斯左臂上的伤口。提姆反坐在蝙蝠电脑前的扶手椅里注视着他们，在他背后，罐罗正非常努力地把提姆的咖啡杯续满饮料。

意识到他仍然站在门口，布鲁斯抬起头对他的管家露出微笑。阿尔弗雷德颔首回应，回过身离开蝙蝠洞，把座钟推回原来的位置。

“做得好，先生。”他低声说。

-END


End file.
